ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Goop
Goop is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia, originally an unknown destroyed planet. History Goop's DNA was obtained sometime before Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Goop was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. His first onscreen use was in The Gauntlet, however, Ben hinted that he had used Goop before. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 and 2'', Goop escaped the Omnitrix as a result of Ben trying to hack it. He was later absorbed back into the Omnitrix by Swampfire. Goop - Hologram.png|Goop's hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Goop - Silhouette.png|Goop's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Goop - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Goop's hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance Goop is a mass of liquid slime that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. 'Ben as Goop' 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Goop is green and wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector has been redesigned, with the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of it. When Goop speaks, a crackle of static is heard at the end of each line as if he is speaking through a walkie-talkie. Goop (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Goop in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Goop (Omniverse).png|Goop in Omniverse 'Albedo as Goop' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Goop looks identical to Ben as Goop in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Goop is red while his Anti-Gravity Projector is white with a red light on the bottom and the stabilizer symbol on top. Goop's face is more rounded and the drops on his body are smaller than Ben as Goop. Goop (Alien Force; Albedo).png|Albedo as Goop in Alien Force Goop (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Goop in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Goop is able to stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form as well as rebuild himself with ease. Goop is able to shoot blobs of slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials, making himself acidic and non-acidic at will. Goop is able to surround an enemy with his body and restrict their movement. 'Equipment''' Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to move in gravity stronger than that of Viscosia, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix can immediately generate a new one. Goop can control his Anti-Gravity Projector and allow it to fly away from him and attack enemies, the edges being sharp enough to easily cut through Swampfire's body. Weaknesses Goop requires his Anti-Gravity Projector to allow him to move. If it gets too far away from him or it is turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects him/reactivates. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. When being used via the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix symbol is located on his slime, which makes it easy to pull off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix from the user. However, when used via the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix symbol is on the Anti-Gravity Projector, which eliminates this weakness. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Slime Projection Category:Characters with Acid Projection Category:Characters with an Anti-Gravity Projector Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on an Anti-Gravity Projector Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Vilgax Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by James Remar Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Nancy Cartwright